Smokescreen
Smokescreen is a main character in Transformers Loud. Able to transform into a red and blue sports car, he functions as the diversionary tactician of Team Rodimus, working on strategies and creating distractions for Decepticons to lure them away from Autobot plans. He also serves as Lincoln's Autobot guardian. Personailty Smokescreen is a young, fun-loving, and optimistic Autobot. In his off-time, he enjoys doing simple activities like playing video games or racing down highways with his brothers. History The War for Cybertron Season 1 Like the rest of Team Rodimus, Smokescreen volunteered to join Rodimus's expedition on the Ark to search for new sources of energy. However, they were intercepted by the Decepticon capital ship, The Nemesis, and crashlanded on the planet Earth. With their ship lodged into the side of a mountain, the team took on Earth-based vehicle modes to explore this new world, with Smokescreen taking the form of a red and blue sports car. As he and the others went to scout the nearby human establishment, Royal Woods, Smokescreen noticed a familiar looking yellow jeep. Following it to a packlot near the outskirts of the city, Smokescreen spotted that the jeep was in fact Swindle, who was threatening to crush a local organic. Upon getting his attention, Smokescreen transformed and slammed him into the building behind him. After a quick skirmish, Swindle eventually retreated, leaving Smokescreen to have to deal with explaining what he was to the Loud Siblings, who had been watching from the sidelines. After receiving thanks from the organic Swindle was about to crush, who introduced herself as Lori, Smokescreen gave them the basic rundown of them being from another planet and trying to stop the Decepticons. Smokescreen then reported to Rodimus that he had been spotted by some locals, who advised him to bring them back to base with them for their protection. After stuffing them all into his vehicle mode, he made his way back to the Ark crash site, where he introduced the children to Rodimus Prime. After they agreed to stay in the team's care, Smokescreen explained to Lincoln his role as diversionary tactician, which Lincoln found really cool. Season 2 Season 3 Abilities Transformation Like all Cybertronians, Smokescreen has the ability to transform into a vehicle. In his case, he's able to transform into a red and blue sports car with the number 38 labeled onto it. Speed Boost Like Jazz, Mirage and Sunstreaker, Smokescreen can unfold his alt mode's wheels on his feet and skid around on them like roller blades to get around areas much faster. Rifle Electro Scramblers Smokescreen is able to fire electro scrambler bolts from his shoulder cannons that paralyze opponents' main systems. Smokescreen As his namesake, while in vehicle mode, Smokescreen is able to emit a thick cloud of smoke that can block line of sight. It can also stick to some enemies, blocking their optic scanners. Relationships Lincoln Loud Smokescreen and Lincoln share a genuine brotherly relationship, helped by how both had always wanted a brother. They'll usually spend time reading comics and playing video games. They both also frequently help each other map out some of Lincoln's schemes or basic battle plans. Rodimus Smokescreen and Rodimus have a cool older brother, younger brother-type dynamic. Smoke looks up to Rodimus in high regards (though he knows just as well as anyone that he's no where near perfect, and will be quick to poke fun at him for his screw-ups). Pointblank Jazz and Hound Unlike most of the other Autobots, Smokescreen quite enjoys Jazz's music and Hound's pranks. He'll join Jazz on the dance floor more often than not. Ironhide Mirage Grapple Lola Loud While the two don't interact often, aside from how Smokescreen will get just as annoyed by Lola's bratty behavior as anyone else, the two will often cooperate on battle plans along with Red and Lincoln. Red Alert Wheeljack Warpath Thanks to the two joining the team around the same time during the war, Smokescreen and Warpath have a strong relationship. Most likely thanks to how many times he's bailed him out of some of his more daring escapedes, Smoke shows a great deal of loyalty to the tank commander. Notes This incarnation of Smokescreen is a mix between his G1 and Prime counterparts, with his more fun-loving and selfless attributes from Prime and his skills to charm and deceive from G1. Category:Autobots Category:Team Rodimus Category:Cybertronians